Why Me?
by Misty598
Summary: Someone slips Clare GHB in her drink. In other words a roofie. Will Eli make her feel better? and who did this to her?  Clare's P.O.V maybe one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I read a book on this an had an Idea, I looked up GHB and the side affects are pretty close, also were learning about drugs in Life skills, so it just came to mind. Its rated teen to be safe I guess. I might delete this I'm not sure. Review if you think I should or shouldn't or if I should even continue it? Also Clare is like 18? Eli is 19, and they share an apartment. **

Eli held me tight in his arms. He held my hair back as I violently threw up all day, put a warm washcloth on my head and rubbed my back when I cried. Some Idiot slipped GHB in my drink, in other words the 'date rape' drug. It wasn't even an alcoholic drink, just ginger ale. All they wanted was to see the saint Clare to act 'rebellious' except it was against her own will. But what they didn't know was I would end up in sicker than a dog.

I took one sip, and then completely lost it. Eli took me home, I threw up for 3 hours and he held me every second of it. It looked like I was high, but of course I would never touch drugs. I was too sick to go to the emergency room, so they actually had to send a home- nurse over to give me medication so the dose of the drug wouldn't kill me. I was dizzy, fading in and out of sleep, I could barley talk straight and my temperature had dropped to 90 degrees. The side effects lasted for five hours, and then I completely passed out around one am and woke up around 6 pm.

"How are you feeling?" Eli asked sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling the comforter over me.

"I feel absolutely, terrifically, horrid." I said clenching my stomach. The affects still lingered, causing nausea, and severe headaches.

"I want to kill that bastard who did this to you, Clare- I-"I cut him off, he was beating himself up for something he had not control over.

"How about you cuddle with me to make me feel a little better?" I asked, I needed him with me right now, I felt sick, abused, and depressed.

"Sure thing." He smirked and climbed under the covers snuggling me closer to him.

"Clare, I love you so much, whoever did this to you-"Those are about the only words I have heard for the last few hours, I put my finger over his mouth to shush him.

"Attempt at murder later, me now." I smiled as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. He smelled so good I just wanted to stay here and have him hold me forever, tell me everything will be ok, nothing can break me down. Not even my biggest fear. Eli and I dozed off in each other's arms, it seemed no different from any other night, but this time it felt so right, like I belonged here, with him and nobody else.

I woke up around nine with the urge to puke my guts out again. Eli carried my bridal-style to the bathroom and rubbed my back the whole time. God I don't think I could love him anymore. When I was done I sat up against the bathtub, Eli kept rubbing my back.

"I hate life so much right now." I said rubbing my forehead.

He pulled me closer to him and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I don't blame you." He said like he was really upset. I rested my head on his shoulder. Eli eventually carried me back and laid me down on the bed.

"Don't go anywhere." He said as he kissed my forehead and went out of our room. I leaned against the headboard and pulled the covers back over me. I have no idea who would want me to feel so much pain; I never really hurt anybody, not on purpose at least.

Eli came back with a glass of water in his hand. "Drink slowly okay?" He put the glass on our nightstand and sat on the bed positioning him right next to me. I took a few sips of the water and placed it back down. I could feel the depression part starting to hit me. I let a few tears spill over my cheeks; Eli wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He brushed away the tears, and kissed my cheek.

"Just remember whoever did this to you is dead." He said before grabbing the remote off of the tray on the bed. I silently laughed and he flicked the TV on that was mounted on the wall in front of our bed. George Lopez came on, I absolutely loved this show.

"How did you-"I asked turning towards him.

"I have my ways, I have my ways." He smirked and turned up the volume. I had the perfect boyfriend, and if my own words stay strong, who needs anything but love, and of course comedy TV.

**Should I continue this story? OR Delete it? And The disclaimer is in my fanfiction profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Clare, you need to eat something." Eli said lowering the volume on the TV, we had already watched about three hours worth of George Lopez.

"But I'm not hungry." I pouted and placed my hand on his abs.  
"If you don't eat, you can't get better, which means I can't kiss you as much." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips, quickly pulling away.

"I don't think I could manage without your kisses." I smirked and started to get up but Eli pulled me back down and kissed me on the lips again a little bit more passionate this time.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For agreeing with me." He smirked and we started to get up again.

We walked into the kitchen and Eli went through the cabinets.

"What would my baby like to eat?" Eli said closing one cabinet and opening another.

"No too much." I said moving closer to his side.

"How about a pop tart?" He asked pulling out the box and taking out a cherry pop tart.

"Okay." He handed me the package and put away the box.

I started walking back towards the bedroom and climbed back under the covers as Eli sat on the side of the bed.

"I forgot to tell you something…" He started I started to take a bite of my pop tart then stopped.

"Like?" I asked, what could he have not said to me?

"I called the police, about what happened and they want you to give your side of the story." I could feel my eyes widen.

"W-what?" I surely did not feel like re-living last night.

"I'm really sorry, but unless you don't want to press charges-"

"No- I want to, but I don't want to re-live the moment." I took a bite of my pop tart and could feel tears in my eyes.

"That's why I will be there, right next to you holding your hand the whole time." I smiled weakly.

"I will be back in a few minutes." He said and started to get up and go towards the door.

"Wait- where are you going?" I asked trying to sit up a little bit more.

"Just out into the kitchen, try and get some rest beautiful." He smirked closed the door behind him. I started eating my pop tart faster stared out into space at the TV, not paying attention to the show. I felt really tired, but also really depressed. I didn't have much memory of last night, barley any at all.

I finished my first pop tart and didn't feel like eating the second one; I got up and threw it in the trash. I sat back down on the side of the bed, I felt like there was something seriously missing, like I had a huge hole in me. I got up, and stated to go out into the kitchen where Eli was. As soon as I walked in I saw Eli in the kitchen grabbing a bag of chex mix out of the cabinet.

I entered the kitchen and stood next to the counter that separated the kitchen form the living room.

Eli instantly saw me. "Baby, what are you doing up?" He asked taking out a clear plastic bowl and pouring some chex mix into it.

"I can't sleep." I said fighting tears in my eyes.

"Baby, you look like you're going to cry, what's wrong?" He asked grabbing the bowl and coming over to me.

"I don't know." I said as he wrapped his free arm around my waist.

"I read about this, that drug has an after affect, depression and dizziness."

"I'm scared; I have no idea why I feel so sad, like I have nothing." I said resting my head on his chest. He pulled he me closer.

"You will always have me, forever and ever." He kissed the top of my head and guided me towards the couch.

"Do you want some chex mix?" He said setting the bowl down on the coffee table.

"No, I'm good." I replied, pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on the side of the couch. Eli grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the couch and placed it over me also sitting on the side .

"Do you want to talk?" he asked rubbing arm. I shook my head 'no' and I felt a tear spill over the side of my cheek.

"I can't stand to see you cry, please tell me there is something I can do." He said like he was really hurt, I sat up and looked him in the eyes, my eyes burned from the tears that were pouring down my cheeks. He moved closer and held me in a tight embrace.

"I love you, I always will, just remember that."

"I love you too." I said through sobs, he let go and started massaging my shoulders.

"Please don't cry."

"I-I can't help it." I choked out trying to hold in my tears.

"I think I have something that may help…" Eli got up and went over to the supply closet that was next to the front door. He opened the door and grabbed a box off the top shelf that was a perfect square but about an inch tall.

"Here you go." He handed me the box and I gave him a confused look.  
"Open it." He said with a smirk.

I carefully opened the box and it revealed a necklace, it was a snowflake with two hearts attached by the bottom in the middle.

"Oh my gosh." I looked up at Eli who still had the smirk planted on his face. I unlatched the clasp and put the necklace around my neck. I stood up and hugged Eli as tight as I could.

"I'm glad you like it." He said hugging me back.

"I love it! It's perfect!" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Every time you're sad, remember the necklace you're wearing, stands for how much I love you." I placed a quick kiss on his lips and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're perfect, you know that?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I got the hint, so do you think you can sleep now?" Eli asked kissing the crown of my head.

"I think." I said pulling out of his embrace.

"I'm going to eat"-his eyes darted towards the chex mix on the table-"but you can lay on the couch if you want." He asked sitting down.

"I'll just go back to bed." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you" I said going back into the bedroom.

"Love you more" I heard him say, I crawled back under the sheets and slowly drifted to sleep, I could feel the depression creeping back, I placed my hand over my necklace and remembered how much Eli loved me, and how I have absolutely no reason to be upset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long, there MIGHT be some typo's but it should get better! Please review it inspires me :) **

I woke up to the sunlight in my eyes. I squinted and looked around the room. I rolled over to see Eli lying on his side of the bed; I shifted myself up on my elbows to look at him. He was lying on his side, he looked so peaceful. I carefully got out of bed so I didn't wake up Eli, and tiptoed out of our room and into the kitchen. I laughed at the half eaten bowl of chex mix on the coffee table. The memory of last night slowly drifted back, I smiled and went over picked it up; emptying the remaining chex in the trash. I put the bowl in the sink and looked at the clock; it was only about five am, so I figured I would watch TV. I sat down on the couch and pulled the fleece throw blanket over me.

I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flicked on the TV of course Twilight was on. I loved this movie even if I hadn't seen it in year. But of course Eli hated Twilight, I see why too, I don't see how a guy could get interested in a vampire movie.

I tried to figure out which part of the movie was on, and then I realized it was a fight scene, the ones I could never watch. I turned my attention to the TV. I started to really get into it, like I did when I was 16. In the movie Bella got thrown into glass, I haven't seen it in so long so I actually thought she was going to die. James got closer to killing her every second. He soon bit her wrist.

"AH!" I gasped aloud; I covered my mouth realizing how loud I was.

"It's just a Movie." I heard a voice behind me; I turned around and looked up at Eli who was standing directly behind the couch. I rolled my eyes and got up to meet him.

"A very intense Movie, I thought she just died!" I said referring to Bella.

"You were worried, an actress 'fake' died?" He questioned.

"Well now you make it sound stupid!" I laughed and swiftly pecked him on the lips and started into the kitchen. Eli followed me and wound his arms around my waist from behind.

"If you like it it's not stupid, just I'm not found of this Edward guy." He said spinning me around to face him.

"Are you jealous?" I asked smirking.

"Not at all." He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine, as the kiss got more heated he tightened his grip around me, I moved my arms so they were around his neck, and our tongue's danced. I pulled away for air and looked into his eyes.

"I know you would never go for a vampire when I'm right here" He smiled and released me from his grip.

"Do you want to go somewhere for breakfast?" he asked changing the subject.

"Nah, I'd rather stay home."

"Then what does my baby want to eat?"

"French toast?" I asked with a questioning tone.

"Tout pour ma femme." I loved when Eli used French, he was just beyond perfect.

Eli went into the kitchen and started to cook the French toast; I sat back and watched, I was surely amazed by his cooking skills.

"Would you like to help?" Eli asked cracking an egg in a bowl.

"Sure" I replied taking my place next to Eli at the counter.

"So you dip the bread into the-" He started, I soon interrupted him.

"You think I don't know how to make French toast?" I questioned giving him a disbelieving look.

"Just making sure" I sighed and started to get the bread out of the bag, then it hit me, sure Eli and I have said "I love you" numerous times, but defiantly I am head over heels in love with him.

After we finished cooking and eating our French toast Eli helped me wash the dishes.

"Do you remember Alli?"

"Of course, she practically screamed when I ran over your glasses." He said turning off the tap water and drying his hands.

"Well, could we invite her to stay with us during Christmas break?" I questioned.

"Sure, you don't have to ask babe, your house is my house."

"Apartment" I corrected.

"One of these days it will be a house." He kissed the crown of my head.

"I'm going to take a shower, you should call Alli." Then he headed for the bathroom. I grabbed the phone and dialed Alli's number

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Alli! It's me, Clare, I have an idea." I said walking into the living room to shut the TV off.

"Clare! I haven't talked to you in ages! What's up?"

"You should come and stay with Eli and I for Christmas break; get away from work, and stress." I thought about how good a break actually sounded.

"Yes, of course! I haven't seen you or Eli since graduation! In a week, I will defiantly be vacationing with you and your lover-boy."

**Hit the "Review" Button darlin :) **


	4. Chapter 4

I Woke up, I knew today was the day I had to give my deposition. I wasn't exactly thrilled about it either. I still had my moments where I would feel miserably sad, but they kept decreasing over the days.

Alli was coming to stay with me in two days, so with the stress wasn't as bad as it could've been.

Eli made me breakfast, and he kept telling me everything was going to be okay, It sure doesn't feel like it. I could barely eat, but then again, Eli did surprise me with his extraordinary cooking skills, so I managed.

Eli held me close to him for most of the morning, playing with my hair and kissing me every time I felt the slightest bit tense, you could say we were kissing for a good portion of the morning. We finally had to get ready; I wore a black v-neck shirt with a dark purple tank top under, and a black skirt that cut off about three inches above my knees and a hint of liquid mascara. Eli wore his usual black attire with a red tie; I was hoping that would keep me from having a panic attack.

As we waited for Detective Gloria Costello, Eli rubbed soothing circles on my back, and he hummed some of my favorite lullabies. I don't think I could love him more, I was so calm it was amazing, I haven't been this relaxed in as long as I can remember. It all ended when I heard a knock on the door. Before Eli got up to open it he placed a feather kiss on my lips,

"Everything will be okay" he said before he got up to greet Mrs. Costello.

Eli greeted Mrs. Costello and showed her to the couch.

"Hello, you must be Clare?" She asked holding out her hand for me to shake. I hesitantly shook her hand. Eli sat back down on the couch next to me.

"Hi, I am Gloria Costello, you can call me Gloria." She said "So to start things off, what happened the night of the party" She asked pulling out her pen and clipboard.

"It all started when I walked in…" Eli grabbed my hand and interlaced out fingers.

"He was the first person I saw"

**I know this is really bad but I needed to update, I will try to update this more often I promise *I still need Idea's on how to end my other fanfiction, Degrassi A Love Story* **


	5. Chapter 5

I really hate doing this to my stories- but here it goes- I can't update cause I've had major writers block. BUT I write cute little blurbs of fanfiction when they come to me, which will be added on this blog .com/ I've only got a few posted but I have tons pre-written.

Also keep up with my other Tumblr .com/ and my twitter /#!/MistyRiquier_98 ! Sorry again! I love you guys 3 and I really haven't had any inspiration to write either so….


End file.
